


Storm in a Teacup

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kitty is an anxious baby, One Shot, beheaded cousins comfort each other like sweet babies, the girls all bond during a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: A secret fear comes to light during a blackout. Comfort comes in the form of five former Tudor queens.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 194





	Storm in a Teacup

It was 4pm when thunder finally erupted from the ocean of tar filling the evening sky. The low grumble went straight through Kit, making her shiver incessantly. The poor girl never had been good with loud noises. Especially not ones accompanied by blazing sheets of lightning. “Shhh, you’re okay, love. I’m here,” Jane hushed the girl, pulling her into her lap on the couch.

Thankfully, that strategy worked. Kit still jumped every so often when the thunder crashed too close by but she felt a million times safer in her mother’s arms. After a while, the girl even relaxed slightly in the older woman’s embrace, giving a quiet hum of thanks as Parr covered them with a blanket.

Knowing the nervous teen needed comfort, the other queens all opted to spend their time in the living room, scattered around on their couches. Anne, as usual, sat on the ground whilst the Cleves and Parr shared one couch, Kit and Jane another, Aragon sitting by herself in her armchair.

Giving a mischievous smirk, Anne stood from her place in front of the TV and ran to her bedroom, rushing behind the TV when she returned.

Watching the girl curiously, Cleves gave a grin as she realised what she was doing with the bundle of wires.

“Who’s up for some Mario Kart?” 

Before the group even had a chance to respond, Anne threw a controller to Cleves, already knowing her answer. “How about it, Kitten? I’ll let you choose the tracks,” Anne offered with a smile, holding out a controller. Hesitating for a moment, Kit looked to Jane before accepting the controller with a small nod. Parr took the remaining controller, unable to hold back her smile at the look of excitement plastered on Anne’s face.

To absolutely nobody’s surprise, Cleves won the first round by a long shot.

And the second.

And the third.

The group didn’t mind losing though, seeing the way the game distracted Kit from her anxiety. 

Giving a grin, Kit handed the controller to Jane, requesting that she “have a go”. Jane was hesitant but, seeing the look of joy on her daughter’s face, she knew she couldn’t protest. “I guess I’d better have a go too if everyone else is,” Aragon said nonchalantly, making Anne give a smirk as she handed over her controller.

Of course, Jane came in last place every single race. That didn’t stop the others cheering her on though, Anne even doing a little (terribly choreographed) cheer on the last lap in the hopes of making Kit giggle. Aragon, on the other hand, did surprisingly well, sticking her tongue out at Parr as she surpassed her. “Finally, some real competition!” Cleves teased, earning a light slap on her bicep from Parr.

In all honesty, the queens had almost completely forgotten about the storm until, in an instant, the room was submerged in darkness.

Not wanting Kit to panic, Jane held her close whilst the others rushed about in search of electric lights and candles. Why hadn’t they thought to gather them before the power went out? Rookie mistake.

Lighting a few candles, Aragon set them down on the coffee table with a satisfied smile. Parr and Cleves returned a moment later with a stash of lanterns and torches from the garage.

Hearing soft sobs, Jane held Kit closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. To her surprise though, the muffled cries weren’t coming from the girl in her arms. The others seemed to notice this too, all looking around in confusion until they noticed the trembling figure curled up in the corner.

Kneeling in front of the girl, Cleves gently touched the fragile girl’s knee, only for her to kick out with a pained scream. “Anne? Anne, open your eyes, kid. It’s just me,” Cleves pleaded, but it was no use. Anne simply buried her face in her arms, wailing into the sleeves of her hoodie.

After a few more attempts from Cleves and Parr to calm the girl, Kit crawled out of Jane’s lap and picked up a lantern, lighting it before moving to sit in front of her cousin. She set the lantern between the two of them and watched curiously to see if the girl would react. “Anne?” Nothing. “Annie?” 

To her relief, Anne glanced up for a moment at this. That split second, thankfully, was long enough for Anne to notice the glow of the lantern illuminating her baby cousin’s familiar features. “Kitty?” Anne sniffled, making the girl give a small smile. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out!”

The next thing she knew, Kit was almost tackled to the ground by the force of her cousin leaping into her arms. 

Looking to the others for help, Kit was grateful to see Jane take a seat on the ground beside them. “Not a fan of the dark, huh?” She asked quietly, making Anne shake her head. The girl would have blushed if not for the sudden fatigue taking hold of her after her little panic attack. “Looks like we’ll just have to crack out a few more candles then,” Jane hummed in a reassuring tone, making the girl give a small smile as she pressed a soft kiss to her hairline. 

Jane was always so patient. So loving.

Knowing the comment about more candles was aimed at her, Aragon quickly scattered a few more around the room wherever she deemed safe. Wanting to help, Cleves and Parr rushed off, returning a few minutes later with what seemed to be every blanket in the house.

Instead of sitting down on the couch, Jane got to her feet and began laying down blankets across the carpet, before covering them with a pile of cushions. “Blanket fort!” Kit realised with an excited smile, making Anne smirk slightly against her shoulder as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. “My laptop is fully charged and stocked with Disney movies,” Parr commented, carefully placing her laptop on the TV stand. “We have a bunch of board games too! Who fancies some monopoly?” Cleves joined in, setting down a pile of boxes. 

And so, that’s how the queens spent their evening, all curled up together in a pile of blankets. 

Even once she calmed down, Anne held onto Kit’s hand, sitting beside her as they gathered around the coffee table. Kit didn’t mind this one bit, opting to rest her head on the older girl’s shoulder, a blanket wrapped tightly around the two of them.

The sound of Frozen playing in the background - and the women occasionally singing along - drowned out the storm as the night went on. Distracted from the dark and the (now distant) growls of thunder, the group decided to focus on a game of Monopoly as Cleves had suggested.

Anne had never been as thankful for the queens as she was in that moment, glancing around at her family through the golden glow of the scented candles she’d bought Jane last Christmas. 

Maybe the darkness wasn’t so bad, so long as the others were there to light her way home. Her beacons of safety.

…

In the end, of course, Cleves won at Monopoly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The duck wishes you love and happiness! 🦆


End file.
